Anschluss 1938
by backseat compromises
Summary: "This is anschluss," Germany said under his breath, panting heavily, lying atop Austria. "We will walk into the Second World War together." Warning: Dubcon and implied sado-masochism. Sequel to Not Like This.


**a/n:** _(edit 22/10/2010 - well apparently i'm not supposed to de-anon for memes but well. thought i should mention this, since it exists) _meme found here - http : / / hetalia-kink . livejournal . com / 632 . html ? thread = 327800 # t327800

* * *

Since the end of the First World War, Austria had only looked at Germany from afar. He was not allowed to go closer, and neither was Germany as a result of the Treaty of Versailles. Although sometimes they did, in secret. It was just chance meetings at a bar or pub, when Germany was with Prussia, leading to them drinking together... It led to him being able to look at Germany whenever he wanted without Hungary berating him for it, somehow it felt as if it wasn't enough. No, it could never be enough, he thought to himself and slapped his forehead for thinking such thoughts - after what he went through with the German, there was no way he could go back to his side again... Or could he?

The brunet sighed as he looked out of the window, staring at the night sky. It had been quite a while since the Great War, but the memories felt as if they had just been freshly imprinted in his mind. He shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts and frowned as he continued reading an official document Hungary had handed to him the day before. His violet eyes narrowed as he thought of the forbidden encounter that happened between him and Germany not too long ago and laughed softly, berating himself for letting his thoughts drift in that direction. He was supposed to have forgotten all about that night, and yet... He sighed. It was getting late and he hadn't been getting enough sleep recently, making his eyes tire out easily from reading the fine print in the document.

Outside, the wind howled as Austria massaged his temples in an attempt to relieve the slight headache he was feeling. Lightning streaked across the sky and there was a loud, deafening clap of thunder. The soft pitter-patter of rain followed and grew in a crescendo to a fortissimo and Austria got up to close the window, irritated. He had expected the storm to start much later, when he was comfortably curled up in bed, but now it seemed as if he had no choice but to rest earlier.

Austria blew out the candle he was using and shut the document, placing a small paperweight on it and was about to blow out the other candles in his study when the doorbell rang. His brow furrowed, wondering who it was at this time of the day. His mysterious visitor kept pressing the doorbell as he made his way to the door, causing him to bite his lip. Hungary would never be this impatient and Italy rarely visited. This could only mean that... He took a deep breath as he flung open the door.

Standing in his doorway was a blond that he knew all too well, clothes dripping wet with a hardened expression on his face; an odd mix of anger, impatience and determination.

Austria gulped, taken aback by the sudden visit from the person who had been occupying far too much of his thoughts.

"Are you going to let me in or are we going to spend the rest of the storm out here?" Germany snapped irritably.

Austria shook his head vigorously and stepped aside. "Um, please come in."

Germany crossed the threshold into Austria's home silently as the smaller nation closed the door.

"I'll get you a towel to dry off. Will you be staying the night?" Austria asked, feeling extremely foolish after he said it. Of course Germany would be staying the night, with the storm raging on outside.

Germany shot the brunet a dirty look. Austria gulped as he left Germany in the sitting room and headed for his bedroom, picking out a fluffy, white towel for the blond. He lit the candles in the guest bedroom and returned to where Germany was, standing by the fireplace, shirtless. He thought of how not too long ago... His heart skipped a beat as wordlessly, the blond took the towel that was offered to him.

"I'll show you to your room," Austria led the way, hoping that the king sized bed was alright with Germany. He did not look at him, afraid of what the other nation might do or say. Seeing the blond topless was making his body experience odd, inexplicable sensations that he had not felt since the Great War and although his brain told him that he detested it, his heart secretly welcomed the return of those now forbidden feelings.

Germany threw his shirt on to the ground, along with his olive green jacket. Austria couldn't help but hold his breath in anticipation of what was about to follow, although he knew that such thoughts would eventually lead to his downfall. He couldn't help it - around the blond, controlling the feelings he had kept buried deep in his heart was an impossible task - but he was determined not to make the same mistakes he did when he first approached the other nation for help at the start of the Great War.

"If there's nothing else you need, I'll be taking my leave," Austria bowed slightly, glasses slipping off his nose. He pushed them up again as he turned to leave, doing his best to conceal the confused expression in his eyes when the German cleared his throat.

"Austria."

The brunet felt his breath hitch and he bit his lip hard. He took a deep breath in a futile attempt to regain his composure - how long had it been since that low, husky voice had called his name? - and faced the other nation again.

Germany stared at him, long and hard and the Austrian flinched under his scrutiny. "You know damned well why I came here. This isn't one of Italy's foolish 'visits'," his sapphire eyes narrowed.

Austria averted his gaze. "No, it isn't."

"Look at me," the other nation commanded and despite his brain's numerous protests, he found himself obeying. He could no longer hide the terrible emotions he tried so hard to suppress but at the same time, looking at Germany, looking into the depths of his soul made him realise that indeed, there was no way that things could ever be the same.

"Germany, don't -" the brunet found himself saying and before he could complete his sentence, he was thrown on to the bed - Germany had grabbed him by his shirt front and pushed him down before he could react, using his strength to his advantage again, just like during the Great War. Austria found himself trapped, in his own home, by a visitor, no less. A tiny, mirthless laugh escaped him as the bitter thought filled his mind that he barely registered the sensation of something semi-hard pressing against his cheek. He froze, recognising the all too familiar scent.

Germany looked down at the brunet, eyes filled with nothing but condescension. Austria returned the gaze with one of undisguised resentment although he knew that it was useless even if he did so.

"Suck," the blond ordered, voice devoid of any warmth and when Austria refused, the German forced his mouth open and thrust brutally into the orifice.

Austria felt hot tears forming in his eyes as he gagged form the sudden intrusion. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as he thought of how it seemed that not too long ago, he was in a similar position - he did not want to remember, but neither could he forget.

"Lick," Germany intoned and Austria fought back his tears as his hands instinctively reached for Germany, fondling, gently grazing the sensitive skin with his finely manicured nails in spots that only he knew of. The blond gripped his shoulders so hard that his nails tore the thin fabric of his shirt. Austria took a slow, tentative lick and swirled his tongue on the tip of Germany's erection as the blond sank his nails further into his skin. He thrust forward into the wet heat of Austria's mouth and this time, although he knew what was about to happen, the sudden nature of it all caught him off guard and he choked once again.

The blond's lips curled upwards momentarily, almost looking as if he was satisfied by the brunet's reaction. Austria did his best to pleasure Germany, not daring to look as he engulfed his length in his mouth, humming softly, producing a delicious vibration that made the German shiver.

"Austria," Germany forced out in between shuddering gasps for breath. "Turn around and bend over."

The brunet complied almost immediately. The blond's taste still lingered on his tongue and he wondered how many times he had been made to swallow before their final meeting. Some part of him wished that he had completed the act, so at least, he could have a little part of Germany, while the rest of him felt sickened at the thought. His arms rested against the bed and secretly, he was glad to not have to look into those piercing blue eyes. There were no tender caresses nor butterfly kisses as Germany undid Austria's trousers and exposed the erection that he had so desperately sought to prevent. He braced himself for what the German was about to do, half expecting him to make some snide comment about how dirty he thought his body was but instead, wordlessly, the other nation exposed his entrance and drove straight into him with a single, violent thrust.

It hurt, just like it did during the very first time. Austria desperately tried to remember how it all began just to take his mind off the invasion of his body as he clenched his fists so tight that his fingernails made tiny crescents in his palms; he bit his lip so hard that it bled.

"Don't you miss the torture," the blond asked as he ripped the buttons off the brunet's shirt and ran his calloused hands across the smooth alabaster skin he had exposed. The Austrian did not reply, mind numb with pain as Germany withdrew slowly, only to enter him again, this time going deeper than before.

"Being awfully reticent today, aren't you, Austria?" Germany asked, mocking, as his rough fingertips brushed against a small, hardened nub. The brunet held back a gasp as the blond's fingers snaked treacherously lower until it reached his aching erection. When his hand encircled it, whatever resistance Austria had tried to put up was rendered useless as his body betrayed him, hips bucking forward, eager for more contact with the blond's heated flesh.

"You haven't changed," the words left Germany's lips, cold and harsh. Immediately, Austria regretted what he had done, but there was no turning back any more. "You're still as desperate and needy as before," his voice was laced with a hint of disgust as his index finger flicked across the tip of Austria's erection, teasing slowly, pressing down against it.

The words pierced the brunet's heart, bringing fresh tears to his violet eyes as the German continued with his ministrations, making feathery light strokes as he steadily increased the speed of his thrusting, hitting the same spot each time, giving Austria sweet pleasure despite the pain he felt. He tried to become stronger, especially because he could no longer rely on Germany - correction, there was never a time when he could truly rely on the silvery blond - only to have his efforts belittled and crushed easily, as if he had made no progress at all. And now that he was back in Germany's arms again... He did his best to suppress the maniacal laughter that was building up inside him, because he was never truly in the German's embrace to begin with, even during the Great War.

The blond brought his fingers up to the brunet's lips and silently, he licked at every one, tasting his essence on them. Part of him was filled with fear as to what sort of hurt the German would inflict on him next, while the rest of him was filled with a forbidden sort of anticipation.

"Fuck," Germany uttered, panting. "You're still so damn tight," he thrust harder as Austria whimpered underneath him. The blond reached for the brunet's hardened length once more, stroking in an almost haphazard manner that was a mixture of both pain and pleasure. The only reply was a series of quiet moans as the German's fingers and thumb closed around the overly sensitive nubs on his chest, fingernails scraping against the soft skin. The other nation tried to clamp his mouth shut to deny Germany the satisfaction of having elicited a verbal response from him but in the end, his body and heart won in the battle against his mind. His body ached for release while his heart yearned for the blond's touch and if not for the immense fear he felt when he was with Germany, he would have already brought himself over the edge.

Sensing Austria's surrender, Germany smirked. "Beg," he slid his palm down the brunet's waist. When Austria mumbled a vaguely incoherent reply, he brought his palm down hard on to the brunet's buttocks, causing him to scream in both agony and pleasure. "Beg, Austria, or I will not touch your filthy cock," his palm connected with the well rounded derrière of the Austrian again, the sound of the beating echoing off the walls in the chamber.

"P-please," the brunet choked out in between harsh, ragged breaths. He had chosen the road of no return and now he had no other choice but to see it through to its dreaded end. Germany's palm was now sliding against his erection, pumping it while the speed of his thrusting was erratic, punctuated by low, guttural groans. When the blond's grip tightened slightly, Austria knew that the both of them were at their limit. He found himself holding his breath, as if he was expecting his climax to happen in the next moment when the blond tightened his grip further at the base of his erection.

The Austrian could feel the beginning of his climax and the indescribable agony he was experiencing from having the German hold back his release caused him to mumble a string of almost unintelligible words. He regretted it but he knew he could not turn back the clock; Germany would definitely use the words against him in the morning.

"Ever the worthless fool, Austria," Germany managed in between thrusts - fast, deep strokes that was bringing him closer to the edge. He bit down hard where Austria's shoulder met his neck, marking him, drawing blood. The Austrian squeezed his eyes shut - if he had not changed since the Great War, neither had Germany - the blond never let him feel pleasure without pain and this time was no exception. "Don't ever forget this - you're mine," he whispered in the brunet's ear, hot breath causing him to shudder beneath him.

Austria shook his head, but the answer did not seem to satisfy Germany.

"Say it," his voice was as cold as ice, grip becoming almost vice like.

"I'm yours!" Austria screamed as the blond let go and in one fluid motion, brought him to completion as he spilled his seed inside him.

"This is anschluss," Germany said under his breath, panting heavily, lying atop Austria. "We will walk into the Second World War together."

Austria did not say anything. He merely nodded, burying his face into the blanket, afraid that the other nation would see his tear stained cheeks.

No more words were exchanged.

Time stood still and the night burned.

* * *

**a/n:** hope you liked it! history is frying my brain, so in comes hetalia to make things better lol.


End file.
